Ann Lynn in Neverland
by Chiki-Ri
Summary: Ann Lynn had a hard life but a soft spirit. One night she wished she could go to Neverland, and so, Peter Pan takes her! Ann finds Adventure, Friends, and a little bi more in her adventure to neverland.
1. The Escape

Chapter 1 : The escape

It was a cool night in October as Ann Lynn sat on her doorstep; looking at the stars. It had been another hard night, both her foster parents were drunk and her foster sister had brought a "friend" home to sleep over. These two things made it incapable to sleep. Of course, Ann's had it hard since she was little. When she was three her mother and father died from a car accident, leaving her with no one to turn to. She was at the orphanage for about a year until a couple adopted her. These people were very nice, especially their son, Nathan. He was the one that made her quite the tomboy. They were very close, but for some reason, the parents didn't think it right for them to be so close. So, they sent her away.

Nine other adoptions left her on the doorstep of the Evans. She hated them the most. Now that she was 12 she began getting very emotional, and her new foster family didn't help. Her foster parents were never there and were always drunk if they were. Her foster sister was seventeen and hated her new sibling. She told her stuff that she didn't need to hear, and made it very hard to live in this house. There were only two good things about living with the Evans: their backyard was surrounded by pine trees, that made the sky so clear the stars never looked brighter, and that her middle school was simple and she had a friend or two.

But all that was in the back of her head as she watched the sky. There were two bright stars near the crescent moon. Then, there was a rustling in the bushes near her. As she soon as she at looked at it, it stopped. She thought this very curious until she heard a whiskey bottle hit against the wall. She stopped moving and looked back up at the sky. She heard a voice, and she was having a hard time telling if it was her voice, or someone else's. The voice was saying, _"If you had anything in the world you would most like to have, what would it be?" _She pondered this question and then heard another bottle breaking, this encouraged the answer. She said aloud, "I would want to get away from this place, forever!" this was a very emotional answer. Then the small voice said, _"Well, here's you chance to wish it."_

As soon as she heard this, a beautiful shooting star went across the sky, with a huge tail. Ann made the wish and looked up eagerly at the to bright stars. As soon as she did so, she wondered why she looked at _those _two stars but then didn't care. The stars were getting brighter, and then she looked in front of her to see a boy about her age. The boy was wearing a strange assortment of leaves over a vest and some cut pants. "Who are you?" the boy asked curiously. "Well I should be asking _that_! Who are _you_?!?" The boy chuckled and said, "I am Peter Pan." Ann couldn't believe her ears.

When she was little, her first foster mom told her the story of Peter Pan. He was a boy of everlasting youth that took some children back with him to Neverland. Ann always loved these stories and always believed in them. Having a boy, who claimed to be Peter Pan made these happy memories flood back. "I'm Ann Lynn, it's nice to meet you Peter." Ann said cheerfully. "Ann's a pretty name." he replied. Ann felt herself blush and nervously tried to cover it up by scratching her nose. "Thank you." She said finally. "What are you doing _here_?" she asked. "Well to get you of course. I've been watching you Ann, and I think you should come to Neverland with me." He replied cheerfully.

Ann was overcome with shock. Her, go to Neverland? It seemed like it would never be done, but could it? Suddenly there was another breaking of a bottle and the door knob started to turn. _Whoever it is, they're so drunk they can't even turn a door knob_. She thought, and chuckled. Then she thought of Peter, what if they saw? She frantically looked to where Peter was standing, but he was gone. The door opened and her drunk foster father walked out.

1

"What are you doing out here?" He said drunkly. "Um I was looking at the stars." She said worryingly. "What? But it's so late, why don't you come back inside." he grabbing Ann's arm. "I'd like to stay out here for awhile, let go!" Ann said, pulling her arm away. "Come on! Fine! I'm gonna get your mother!" He screamed going inside, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Come on now! It's time, you might get away before he comes back." Peter reappeared and held out his hand to her. Nervously, she took his hand and the most exuberant feeling surged through Ann's body, she was flying! She was flying so high! She looked where they where going, and realized they were headed toward the two stars. She then noticed that a smaller star was following Peter. _What is that_? She thought. Then she looked at the stars, and a faint memory came back to her. She was in a living room and her first foster mom was telling her, " Neverland is found: Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning" As she looked now, she could tell they were going straight toward the second star to the right. _Now where's that sunrise?_ She thought. Just then a golden light exploded into the sky, blinding anyone in it's path.

She opened her eyes to find a golden sunrise, and an ocean below her. When she was flying above the forest all she saw was trees, but flying over Neverland was much different. In the ocean she could see a huge compass and-- could it be? She thought. There off a small harbor, was the pirate ship of the infamous Captain Hook. She couldn't believe her eyes as they soared over Neverland, there was a huge mountain that looked like it was cut in for sections, and the beautiful mermaid lagoon next to it. Ann was prepared to look at more stuff , but Peter plunged them to the ground, landing on there feet. "Oh my, is this really? Is this really Neverland?" Ann said enthusiastically. "Well, of course it is ,I can't wait for the lost boys to see, and Tink-- Where are you Tink?" Was he really talking about lost boys? and Tink? Tinker Belle was always her favorite part of the story, but would she meet her too?

Just then, a huge lightning bug thing came flying in her direction. It stopped short and made the most beautiful sounds, that sounder like small bells. "Tinker Belle? Sorry, I'm Ann, are you Tinker Belle?" Ann said Joyfully. Tink made a small noise and pointed at Ann and then at Peter-- was she mad? Just then, Ann remembered she was holding hands with Peter and quickly took her hand away. "Sorry Tink, she had it hard there, she had to come." Peter said pleading to this little fairy. "Fine. But don't expect me to be nice to her!" Chimed Tink as she flew away. But all Ann heard was that sweet sounds of bells. "Want to meet the lost boys now? And, If you want, we can walk." Peter said. Ann nodded yes and they walked to the fort. They came to a place where there were trees in a perfect circle. Next to it was a small house. "Peter? Who lives here?" Ann said. "Oh, no one. Wendy used to live there before she got better." He said looking at Ann. "You can stay there if you like."

"Wendy? You mean _the Wendy_?" Ann said yet again amazed. "I only know one Wendy, and she slept there." He said pointing to the house. "Of course Wendy's all grown up now." He said this in a such a sad way it almost Ann cry. "It's okay! Now um, where's the fort?" Ann said cheerfully. Peter smiled and said, "Well, it's write here of course!" He said, again in his normal cocky state. "But, Peter, there are only trees here. " She said in a disbelieving way, that shocked her and peter alike. "Well then, I'll show you, It's-" Peter suddenly froze as they both heard a twig crack. "It's okay Peter, it's only a-" Ann tried to say as Peter covered her mouth and said, "Quiet!"

Ann was going to protest when suddenly she knew why Peter was scared. Out from behind a tree came a form----Captain James Hook.


	2. Lost Boys

Chapter 2: The Lost Boys

As Peter and Ann silently watched Hook and five of his crew go, by terror was in both of their eyes. Finally Hook left and both of them started breathing again. "Here." Peter said as he shoved Ann into a small doorway in the tree closest to them. Ann stood there for a minute until her eyes adjusted to the dark. She walked two steps forward and took a rather steep dive on a slide. Ann had her eyes closed through her falling adventure, now opened them to see a group of boys surrounding her. "Eek!" She said as she tried to get up but knocked her head on a tree branch. "Slightly, help her get up." She her Peter's voice say.

A boy walked up and lent a hand to Ann. She got up and looked around her, there were five boys, wearing very dirty vests and shorts, and other odd clothing. "Who are you?" asked the youngest of the boys. "My name is Ann Lynn. What's yours?" Ann answered smiling. "I'm Tootles." He said pointing to himself. "Nibs!" "Slightly!" "Twins!" the other boys cued in. '_Such strange names'. _Ann thought to her self. "Hello Ann, I'm Peter Pan and these are the lost boys!" Peter Said joyfully. "Peter, I already knew your name." Ann said. "Really? How did you? Are you Physic?_" _Peter said surprised. "No! Of course I'm not physic! You told me!" She said now confused. "I did?" Peter said. "Oh yeah! Of course I did! How silly of me!" "Peter, um, where should I sleep?" Ann said changing the subject. "Um....how about....um.....in Wendy's house, at least for tonight." Peter answered.

That morning was a lot of fun Ann, Peter, and the lost boys played a lot a various games. Near lunch time Peter thought he should teach Ann how to fight. After about two hours of serious combat they all went diving off a cliff next to a huge waterfall so they could fly. Ann was hesitant about this because she had never flown by herself, and she really didn't have that many happy thoughts. Peter was very confident though, he even gave her a little push. When she was about three yards from hitting the water, she thought of her parents the only memory she had of them. She stopped falling. She looked around her and then below her, she was flying, by herself. "Phew! You had me worried! I thought you going to actually fall into the water!" Peter said flying next to her. Ann looked at Peter and smiled, "Um, what happens when you stop thinking happy thoughts?" "You fall of course!" Peter said laughing. "Oh." Ann said. '_Think happy, think happy. Oh no, I'm not happy anymore!' _Ann thought as she fell into the water.

She was feet below the surface and was frantically trying to swim up, But something was holding onto her leg. Ann looked down to see a woman, _with a fish tail_. Ann screamed causing her to breath in water. Just as she was about to faint Peter dived in and scared the mermaid away. He swam Ann back to the surface and pulled her to shore. She was still breathing, but was unconscious. "Hey! Are you all right?!?" Peter said frantically. "Peter." Nibs said. "I believe she is still alive. We could carry her to Wendy's house, it's not that far." Peter thought about this. _Wendy's house, _he hadn't been there since Wendy grew up. "How about we build a house around her!" Peter said. "Yeah!" chorused the lost boys. The lost boys were happy building for Peter. Of course the lost boys forgot rather easily, and didn't even remember that they had built a house for Wendy just like this. Peter thought also, even thought he thinks so rarely, of how clever he was for having an original idea.

Ann woke up to see herself in a rather small house. She sat up and looked around her. The house was made of twigs and leafs and her bed the same. She could here the sound of running water near and sounds of laughter. She looked out her window to see six boys of different ages in a circle playing with a wolf cub. She came out the door and every looked up at her and smiled. "Ann!" shouted the lost boys, running and hug her. She didn't mind though, because probably the oldest of all the boys was about eight or seven. "Your alright!" Peter said carrying the small wolf in his arms. "We found this pup and thought we should give it to you, to make you feel better. Ann blushed as her gave her the pup. "Thank you. What happened?" Ann said smiling Peter and the lost boys. "A mermaid tried to drown you, but Peter saved you!" said Slightly excitedly. "Thank you, again Peter." Ann said. Peter smiled and said, "What are you going to name the wolf?" "Um....I think I'll name it...well, is it a boy or a girl....never mind it's a girl...I'll name her Tala." She said playing with the little cub.

By now it was late and the lost boys wanted a bed time story. "Tell the one about snow white and the seven dwarfs!" yelled the one of the twins. "Yeah!" the others chorused. "You know, I'm not a very good storyteller." A silence rushed over the boys. "Um...I do tell...some stories though." Ann said quietly.

"YAY!!!!!!!" Chorused the boys.

(Yay! I'm done! Alright. Bye! Oh, please read my other story "Spiris Reign" on fiction pres. com, look for it in the fantasy.)


End file.
